Orgullo&Prejuicio
by Nerdy22
Summary: Freddie y Melanie tienen una relación...¿Cómo se sentira Sam al respecto? Obvio: SEDDIE. Nota: No es sobre la trama original.
1. Confesiones

**Hoola! Soy yo de nuevo :) Esta historia lleva el nombre de "Orgullo&Prejuicio" porque se me ocurrio cuando veia el titulo...no se si tiene que ver con la historia original porque nunca he visto la pelicula o leido el libro.**

**Dedico este capitulo a dos de mis amigos que cumplen hoy (11 de Septiembre) y a todos los afectados por el atentado a las torres gemelas.**

**iCarly no me pretenece le pertence a Dan Schneider el creador de mis series favoritas.**

* * *

><p>– ¿Entonces? ¿Saldrás con ella? – preguntó Carly impaciente mientras se paseaba por la sala del departamento.<p>

– No lo sé, Carly… ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que ella no existía! – decía el exaltado Freddie desde el sillón.

– ¿Qué le pasa al nerd? – pregunto llegando Sam– Sus gritos se oyen desde el pasillo.

– ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Carly en un pequeño grito de histeria – ¿No te toca hoy ir a terapia con tu mamá?

– No o no que yo recuerde…en fin ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó naturalmente la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón junto al castaño.

Carly y Freddie se dirigieron una mirada nerviosa

– ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Se comieron mi pollo frito? – pregunto Sam asustada

– No, lo que pasa es que…-comenzó Carly – ¿guardas pollo frito en mi apartamento?

– No…. – dijo con voz inocente Sam mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos

– Recibí un mensaje de Melanie diciendo que quería verme – explico Freddie con voz nerviosa mientras Carly soltaba un grito ahogado

– Y eso es importante porque mi trastornada y loca hermana es la primera chica que se fija en Freddie – dijo Sam

– Muy graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo Freddie – pero en serio ¿no te importa que salgas con tu hermana?

– No…pero te advierto Fredward Benson si la llegas a lastimar… despertaras en una isla desierta llena de leones hambrientos ¿Ok?

– En las islas no hay leones, Sam – dijo Freddie con voz burlona

– Pues yo me encargare de que los haya ¿Entendido? – dijo Sam amenazadoramente

– Si, señora – dijo Freddie haciendo un gesto de militar con la mano

– Bueno ahora que ya está todo claro ¿qué tal si vamos por un licuado? – pregunto Carly

– Claro, pero ¿Dónde? – pregunto Freddie mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto

– A Marte seguramente…a Licuados locos, Tonto– dijo Sam sarcásticamente

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio?<strong>

**Review :)**


	2. Problemas

**Bueno no tarde tanto :) Aqui esta el otro capitulo**

**Disfruten**

**iCarly no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera Sam&Freddie habrian sido novios desde iKiss**

* * *

><p>– ¿Entonces no te importa que Freddie salga con Melanie? – preguntó Carly mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero.<p>

– No… ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? – preguntó Sam recargándose en su casillero.

– Ya sabes… - dijo Carly incomoda – Ustedes se dieron su primer beso.

– ¿Y eso qué? Creo que le haces demasiada fiesta a "el primer beso" – dijo Sam

– No es cierto y aunque lo hiciera ¿No crees que será incomodo? – dijo Carly

– No – respondió Sam – ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¡Porque es tu hermana y va a salir con Freddie! – dijo la morena sacudiendo a su amiga.

– Si…y tu eres Carly la ex novia del novio de mi hermana – dijo Sam rodando los ojos.

– No tenias por que mencionar eso

– Pero es verdad

– ¿Qué es verdad?- pregunto Freddie llegando mientras veía su teléfono.

– ¡Dios! – Gritó Carly poniendo una mano en su pecho – ¿Es que ya nadie toca?

– Pero…no hay puerta- dijo el castaño confundido mirando alrededor

– Si pero…olvídalo – dijo Carly

– ¿Qué tanto vez? – preguntó la oji-azul señalando el teléfono en las manos de Freddie

– ¡Ah! Nada es solo que me estoy mensajeando con Melanie – respondió Freddie volviendo la vista a su teléfono.

– ¡Oh si! Va a venir – dijo Sam recordando

– ¡¿Enserio? – Preguntó emocionada Carly – Hay tantas cosas que hacer…podemos ir al parque, al centro comercial….

_¡Ring!_

– Salvada por la campana – dijo Freddie sonriendo

– ¡Oh si! – respondió la rubia

Y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Sam y Freddie compartían varias clases entre ellas Literatura, una de las clases favoritas de Freddie y la más odiada de Sam

Una bolita de papel golpeó la cabeza de Sam

_¿Qué le gusta a Melanie?_

Esa simple frase hizo que el corazón de Sam doliera cosa que sorprendió a la rubia

_Yo que se…pregúntale a ella_

Respondió Sam un poco… ¿celosa? No, ella nunca se enamoraría del novio de su hermana y menos si ese novio era Freddie

_¡Oh! Por favor…dime. Como ahora ya somos novios quiero llevarla a un lugar especial. Estaba pensando en una cena romántica en la salida de emergencia ¿Qué te parece?_

¡¿Qué? Ok, celosa o no ese era **SU **lugar, estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor habló

– Sam Freddie ¿Quieren pasar al frente y compartir con nosotros su conversación? – preguntó el profesor señalando el papelito.

–No – respondió Sam mientras Freddie negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente

–Bueno – dijo el maestro – Como decía, en este bloque van a hacer un ensayo en parejas sobre clásicos literarios.

Murmullos de descontento llenaron el salón

–Si a mí tampoco me emociona mucho pero es lo que pide el director – dijo el profesor molesto

– ¿Nosotros vamos a elegir las parejas? – dijo una chica emocionada mirando a su amiga

– ¡No! – Dijo el profesor con falso entusiasmo – Eso es lo mejor de todo, yo lo decido

–John va con Melissa – comenzó a decir el maestro – Karen con Peter

Y así sucesivamente hasta…

–Sam con Freddie

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – gritaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta cuando hablan los dos al mismo tiempo :)<strong>

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gusto?**

**Diganmelo por favoor con un "Review"**


	3. Resignados

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! (Un poco obvio¿no?)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo **

**iCarly no me pertenece le pertenece a Dan Schneider en creador de series maravillosas :)**

* * *

><p>–No hay necesidad de gritar – dijo el profesor molesto.<p>

–Yo no quiero ser compañero de ella– dijo Freddie viendo a Sam

–Sí y yo no puedo ser equipo de "esto" – dijo Sam señalando a Freddie mientras el rodaba los ojos.

–Pues lo serán – dijo el maestro

–Pero…

–Pero…

–Sin peros – dijo el profesor guardando sus cosas

_¡Ring! _

–Muy bien el trabajo se entrega en una semana y es el 70% de la calificación final – dijo el maestro – así que trabajen bien – dijo esto último mirando a Sam y Freddie

Unas horas después los Carly, Sam y Freddie se encontraban en el departamento de la primera.

–Así que tienen que hacer un trabajo que vale más de la mitad de la calificación final y tienen que hacerlo sin matarse en el intento – dijo Carly mientras sacaba una pepi-cola del refrigerador.

–Si – respondió Freddie

–Por desgracia – dijo Sam

–A mí tampoco me hace feliz, Sam – dijo Freddie molesto

– ¿Crees que a mi si? Tengo que hacer un trabajo con un nerd perfeccionista

– ¡Y yo tengo que hacer un trabajo muy importante con una irresponsable adicta a la carne!

–No sé en qué pensaba el profesor al dejarlos hacer este trabajo juntos – dijo Carly viendo como peleaban desde la cocina

–Ni yo –respondieron al mismo tiempo Sam y Freddie quienes se miraron con una mirada asesina.

– ¡Carly! – gritó Spencer mientras llegaba corriendo desde su cuarto – y niños que parece que en sus casas no los quieren

– ¿Qué pasa Spence? – preguntó Carly riéndose del comentario de su hermano

– ¿Te puedes cuidar sola por una semana? – preguntó Spencer

–Supongo – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué?

–Lo que pasa es que Calceto me invitó a la CAC

– ¿Qué es la CAC? – preguntó Sam confundida

–La Convención Anual de Calcetas – dijo Spencer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

–No, Claro es mi culpa por preguntar

– ¿Es necesario que vayas? – dijo Carly

–No…pero de verdad quiero ir – dijo Spencer como niño chiquito

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Freddie

– ¡Por que va a ir Calcetincito! – dijo Spencer emocionado saltando

– ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Carly

– ¡Ahhhh! – gritó Spencer sorprendido mientras sus pantalones se caían

–Spencer tus pantalones se cayeron – dijo Carly que junto con Sam y Freddie volteaban a ver otra cosa.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo Spencer subiéndose los pantalones – Calcetincito es el mejor cantante de calcetines

– ¿Hay gente que canta sobre calcetines? – preguntó Freddie

–Te sorprendería de lo que canta la gente – respondió Spencer dejando más confundido a Freddie – ¿Entonces si puedo ir?

–Claro pero… –comenzó Carly pero fue interrumpida por un gritó de emoción de Spencer que se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

–Soy una buena persona… ¿Acaso no merezco un hermano normal? – preguntó Carly a sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? digan que si... pero bueno si no les gusto tambien diganmelo es importante para mi :)<strong>

**Reviews... Por favor es todo lo que pido :) Bueno eso y que lean mi otra historia (Las tres reglas)**


	4. Visita

**Y...!El siguiente capitulo está aqui! Lamento si me tarde mucho pero estaba en semana de exámenes asi que... Adrisstbdt: La verdad estaba tratando de hacer los capitulos más largo y creo que lo logre :)**

**Bueno los dejo leer**

**iCarly no me pertenece le pertenece a Dan Schneider...Un genio**

* * *

><p>– ¿En serio no estás emocionada? –Preguntó Carly confundida a Sam – Es tu hermana<p>

–Tampoco no es como si fuera a venir el presidente de los Estados Unidos – dijo Sam un poco fastidiada

– ¿Y tu tampoco estas emocionado? – Preguntó la morena a Freddie – Tu novia va a cruzar esa puerta en cualquier momento.

–Claro que estoy emocionado pero no hago una fiesta porque Melanie va a venir – contesto el castaño.

–Pues deberían – dijo Carly molesta

_Toc, Toc_

Carly dio un pequeño gritito de emoción, el castaño suspiro nerviosamente mientras Sam los miraba fastidiada.

–Es Melanie no un alíen que va comernos – dijo Sam abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

– ¡Sam! – dijo Melanie mientras abrazaba a su gemela.

–Siempre un placer verte Mel – dijo Sam con una sonrisa falsa.

–Tú, y tu sarcasmo – dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

– ¡Melanie! – gritó una emocionada Carly

– ¡Carly! – dijo Melanie mientras abrazaba a Carly

–Esto es algo de lo más raro que he visto en mi vida – dijo Freddie

–Hola, Freddie – dijo coquetamente Melanie mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios

–Hola, Melanie – dijo Freddie sonrojado

– ¡Mira el nerd se puso como tomatito! – dijo Sam divertida

–No vuelvas a decir eso, Demonio de caireles dorados– dijo Freddie molesto

–No me vuelas a decir así – respondió Sam

–Ni que fueras mi mamá

– ¡No! Yo no estoy loca – dijo Sam señalándose

– ¿Qué dirás de ella cuando no estoy presente? – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

–Créeme que no quieres saber – dijo Sam con una sonrisa malvada

– ¡Sam!

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó Freddie

–Porque tú gritaste

–Sí pero yo tenía… – comenzó a decir Freddie

– ¡Chicos! – Gritó Carly – ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

–Bueno, pero no vuelvas a insultar a mi mamá – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Sam mientras abría la puerta.

–Ya te dije que no eres mi patrón – respondió Sam saliendo del apartamento con Freddie

– ¿Siempre son así? – pegunto Melanie divertida

– ¡Oh si! – dijo Carly mientras salía con Melanie

En el parque…

– ¿Dónde está Spencer? – pregunto Melanie mientras caminaba junto a Sam, Carly y Freddie

–Se fue con Calceto a una convención de calcetines – dijo Carly

–Tu hermano es extraño – dijo divertida Melanie

–Tú no puedes hablar mucho – respondió Carly mirando como Sam y Freddie peleaban de nuevo

–Tienes razón

Después de unos minutos los cuatro se encontraban en el parque con muchos juegos y niños sonrientes jugando.

–Había olvidado lo bonito que era este parque – dijo Melanie

–Lo sé – dijo Freddie acerándose un poco hacia ella

–Sam no te sientes como…Si yo tambien, vamos – dijo Carly

–No…tengo flojera – dijo Sam con voz adormilada

–Ven, mira hay helados

– ¡Helados! – gritó Sam antes de irse corriendo

– ¡Sam! Espera – dijo Carly antes de salir corriendo tras ella

–Esto es extraño para ti ¿cierto? – le pregunto Melanie a Freddie

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundido

– ¿No sientes que estas saliendo con Sam? – pregunto la rubia

–No…Hasta ahora – dijo mirándola a los ojos a lo que Melanie sonrió – Es curioso

– ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras se dirigían al puesto de helados donde estaban Sam y Carly

–Tus ojos son diferentes a los de ella

– ¿De qué hablas? son del mismo color – dijo confundida

–Bueno si…pero los de ella tienen esa chispa, ya sabes, cuando la miras a los ojos es como si la describieras, tierna, dulce, divertida, agresiva – dijo eso último sonriendo

– ¿Te gusta Sam? – pregunto Melanie… ¿Decepcionada?

–No – contesto Freddie rápidamente – Me gustas tú

–No es la más fantástica respuesta considerando que soy su gemela – dijo Melanie

– ¡Hey! – saludo Carly cuando Freddie y Melanie llegaron a donde estaban ella y Sam

–No mucho – dijo enojada Melanie adelantándose

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Sam

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Carly

–Está enojada – dijo Sam – No es fácil hacerla enojar

– ¿Cómo lo resuelvo? – preguntó Freddie angustiado

– ¿Me viste cara de sabelotodo?– respondió Sam mientras comía su helado

–Eres tu hermana – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

– ¿Y eso qué? – Preguntó Sam sin interés – Bueno – dijo resignada ante las miradas de fastidio de Carly y Freddie – Has una cena súper romántica y dile cosas cursis.

– ¿Segura que va a funcionar? – preguntó el castaño

–Si lo haces bien, si – dijo Sam fastidiada – Vamos

Y así los cuatro se encaminaron al apartamento de Carly mientras Freddie se rompía la cabeza por saber qué hacer para resolver su problema con Melanie.

* * *

><p><strong>No me gustó mucho este capitulo la verdad pero es necesario para continuar la historia<strong>

**¿A uds. le gusto?**

**Diganmelo en un Review...es importante para mi :) **


	5. Nota del Autor

**Hola! **

**No, este no es un nuevo capitulo, aunque creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta por el título, y también supongo que ya saben de lo que se trata ¿no?**

**Llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, y la razón es que no tengo inspiración, estoy seca.**

**He tratado, y crean que he tratado de seguir la historia, pero no puedo y me parece injusto que ustedes esperen una actualización que nunca va a llegar.**

**Lo que trato de decir, aunque supongo que ya lo saben, es que voy a cancelar la historia. No me alegra hacerlo pero creo que es lo mejor.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hicieron sonreir.**

**Adios.**


End file.
